Lettres du Front
by Lenia41
Summary: Dans cette guerre, il n'y a pas que le(s) héros ou le peuple opprimé qui souffrent. D'autres aussi... les soldats, près des horreurs et loin des leurs. Et face à l'oubli, les lettres seules les préservent du Temps. Ou la correspondance d'un modeste Soldat Inconnu hylien d'avec les siens, humble témoin des horreurs de ce temps-là, lors de la guerre contre le vil Ganondorf /Complète/
1. Chapter 1 : Lettre I

_Me revoilà ! Bon, alors oui je reprendrais la traduction anglaise de TIZW (Travel In Zelda's World) dès que j'aurais un peu plus de temps devant moi. Les joies de la rentrée, enfin... je vous propose donc ici un petit travail de deux ans d'âge environ, sous le genre des correspondances par lettres, toujours dans mon jeu vidéo préféré, __Ocarina Of Time_

_Bien entendu, ses personnages, son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul mon OC principal, Terys et ses correspondants m'appartiennent. Bonne lecture !_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**Lettre I**

Cher ange,

J'espère qu'à l'heure où tu recevras cette lettre, tu seras à l'abri. A Cocorico, avec les enfants. Tu dois te demander

La raison de ma requête empressée à ce départ. Hélas, je ne puis absolument rien te dire. Si quelques échos te sont

Parvenus depuis... le bourg se vide progressivement, bien que beaucoup refusent de quitter leur toit, prêts à protéger

De leurs corps leur logis. Nous sommes tous assez nerveux, sa majesté est très inquiète et notre chère Princesse

Aurait de bien sombres présages à ce que l'on raconte. Mais je crois que ce ne sera qu'une fausse alerte. Vous

Reviendrez tous bientôt, nous serons réunis dans notre domicile. Promets moi de me donner régulièrement de vos

nouvelles dès votre arrivée à Cocorico.

Prends soin de toi et embrasse les enfants pour moi.

Ton cher et tendre

Terys.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lettre II

**Lettre II**

Oh mon ange !

Que de tristes jours sont à prévoir pour notre pays. Cela me rassure de savoir

Que vous êtes sains et saufs à Cocorico plutôt que dans ce maëlstrom de peur

Et d'incertitude qu'est le bourg. Chaque jour des rixes naissent depuis la venue

De ce guerrier étrange et inquiétant du nom de Ganondorf. Ce personnage...

Attire certes mon respect, mais surtout une crainte sourde. On raconte qu'il viendrait

Du désert... que les Gérudos sont de vaillants guerriers, Mais... j'ai peur mon ange.

Qu'il est bon de vous savoir loin de tout cela ! Ce seigneur me fait peur, mais sa

Majesté a toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions pour notre peuple, donc j'ai foi

En son jugement quand il s'est allié à lui. Tu semblais t'étonner que le bourg ne soit

Pas sûr, et me suppliais dans ta précédente lettre de vous laisser revenir. Mais cette

Trompeuse paix ne durera pas. De terribles présages rôdent autour de la citadelle,

Et la cité se déchire entre ceux soutenant le roi et ceux contestant son choix. Je ne

Sais plus que faire, seules vos lettres me soutiennent dans ce chaos. Embrasse les

Enfants pour moi, dans cette maison que l'on vous a attribuée, Et garde courage.

Tout sera bientôt fini... enfin je prie à chaque jour qui passe les déesses en ce sens.

Ton cher et tendre Terys


	3. Chapter 3 : Lettre III

**Lettre III**

Ange si cher et adoré,

Que la distance entre nous me pèse ! L'atmosphère du bourg s'aggrave nuit et jour.

Et la sécurité manque cruellement : vois-tu un gamin haut comme trois pommes et

Assez gringalet a été assez débrouillard pour passer à travers les gardes De mes

Camarades. Imagine-tu l'inquiétude que j'aurais si vous étiez au bourg, alors si peu

Protégés ? Si un gamin a pu leur glisser entre les doigts... ce petit malin s'est évaporé.

Quel dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé lui demander son secret ! La tension redouble

Encore. Alors que je t'écris le crépuscule tombe et je vais reprendre ma garde. Mais un

Frisson me parcoure : il se passera quelque chose ce soir, j'en ai bien peur ! Et mon

bon-sens m e crie d'être plus prudent encore ! Je te promets que je le serais, ne t'en

Fais pas tant, mon ange : j'ai promis de revenir et je ne veux point vous laisser seuls !

Je t'écrirais demain, si j'arrive encore à voir le soleil se lever...

Je vous embrasse tous fort

Ton cher et tendre Therys.


	4. Chapter 4 : Lettre IV

****_(En très mauvais état, quelques gouttes de sang la parsèment, la plume est hâtive, l'écriture brouillonne et les lignes hésitantes. L'encre a goutté dans certains recoins)_

**Lettre IV**

Mon bel ange,

Ne bougez pas d'où vous êtes ! Restez dans ce précieux cocon protecteur !

La nuit vient de tomber sur la Citadelle. Nous avons perdus, oh mon ange !

Les monstres... si difformes, si cruels ! Si puants, si puissants ! Oh ma chère

Et tendre... j'ignore comment je peux être encore en vie à cette heure ! Les

Mots me manquent pour te décrire cette horreur ! Reste loin de là surtout... !

Je t'interdis de revenir ! Je défend les enfants de s'approcher de ce lieu maudit...

Hyrule a perdu ! Hyrule est tombée ! La citadelle s'est écroulée ! Nous sommes

Perdus ! Non, je te défends de me rejoindre ! Le danger rôde désormais dans

Chaque ruelle ! C'était comme un cauchemar... les monstres... se sont propagés

Comme la Peste ! Les sentinelles... les gardes... les commerçants... les habitants...

Les enfants des rues... morts ! Tous morts en l'espace de quelques heures ! Il n'y

A plus de fiers hyliens ! Seulement des ombres d'hyliens affamés et blessés fuyant

En troupeaux leurs terres ! Oh mon ange... bénies soient les déesses de vous avoir

Épargné un tel spectacle... Le bourg n'est plus que des catacombes... des ruines,

Des flammes, des ombres... ! Le danger nous menace à toute heure... nous ne

Sommes plus que des poignées... Je tremble de peur mon ange... Ce Ganondorf...

Ce damné de sorcier noir ! Il nous a floué ! Il a tué le roi ! Il a ravagé les terres de

Nos ancêtres ! Ce Ganondorf... c'est la malédiction qui va tuer les hyliens ! Non... !

Pas que les hyliens... les kokiris, les gorons, les zoras, tout le monde ! Ce goupil

De Ganondorf... me fait trembler de peur, oh mon ange, oh la lumière de mon coeur !

Je vais vous rejoindre dès que possible... que les déesses me protègent et me gardent

De toute cette noirceur pour vous retrouver et être votre bouclier ! Je ne veux plus

Être une âme errante dans une citadelle et un château déchus, que je ne reconnais plus !

Je veux vous revoir ! Attendez-moi là-bas ! Je tremble pour vous ! Je tremble pour l'avenir !

Seules les légendes pourront nous faire tenir... que se lève le héros ! Ce mythique héros...

Qu'il vienne sans plus tarder, ou tout sera perdu ! Je vole vers vous, et recevez toute mon

Affection la plus tendre ! J'espère que cette lettre ne sera pas un adieu définitif... N'oublie

Jamais que je t'aime, étoile de mon âme ! Et nos beaux enfants que je les chéris tendrement !

Therys


	5. Chapter 5 : Lettre V

**Lettre V**

Mon ange,

Je suis navré de ne pouvoir vous rejoindre encore depuis ma dernière et très lointaine permission

à mes yeux. C'est si dur d'être loin de vous et de ne pas voir les enfants grandir avec toi... Où

Suis-je me demandais-tu dans ta précédente lettre ? Cette délicieuse missive d'un sincère amour

qui a réchauffé mon coeur glacé de ces derniers temps ? Et bien comment te répondre... quelque

Part dans la plaine. Je ne saurais te dire exactement, on bouge tout le temps. Si ce fou de Ganondorf

Nous attrapait... oh mon ange, si tu voyais ce qu'est devenue la citadelle... tu fonderais en larmes !

Il n'y a plus là de fière cité royale ! Une ombre peut-être... Je la regarde de loin tous les soirs depuis

Ma tente, pensant à vous : C'est un désert, des ruines de bourg toujours plongées dans les ténèbres

Et l'air qui y sévit vous donne la nausée et vous glace le sang ! Non, je n'y retournerais pas, ne t'en

Fais pas. Oui, je rentrerais bientôt auprès de vous. Mais je suis soulagé d'entendre que vous allez

Bien, avec toutes ces misères qui nous accablent tous autant que nous sommes ! Mais il est déjà tard

Et je dois reprendre mon tour de garde. Promis, je te raconterais tout dès que je le pourrais, comme

Tu me le demande si expressément. Adieu donc pour l'heure, embrasse fort les enfants pour moi,

Et sois certaine de ceci : mon amour t'étant toujours le plus fidèle et le plus ardent malgré la distance.

Therys


	6. Chapter 6 : Lettre VI

_Finalement je poste le tout - très court et achevé - en une seule fois. Gentillesse de ma part ? Non, enfin pas que, aussi parce que c'est très court. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'avais mal compté à l'origine, il me restait cette dernière lettre actuellement. Donc six lettres au total de notre Soldat Inconnu Hylien. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et commentaires ! Je songerais peut-être à en faire une version anglaise dans les temps à venir.._

_Lenia41_

* * *

_(Tachée de sang, en mauvais état, craquelée, l'encre mauvaise effritée par endroits. On devine qu'elle a été serrée avec intensité par son destinateur puis ses destinataires)_

**Lettres VI **

Mon ange,

Nous y sommes maintenant. Le moment est venu de reconquérir notre liberté. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux le héros

du Temps tout de vert vêtu et sa drôle de petite fée, on dit qu'il va essayer d'infiltrer le château plongé dans les

Ténèbres pour sauver et notre monde, et notre princesse, et notre royaume, et notre fierté. Je ne te cache pas que

je redoute une triste fin, surtout que je serais dans les premières lignes, Mais mon bras sera fort et courageux car

ainsi c'est vous trois que je protégerais. Je sais que tu vas pleurer, mon ange, mais je dois répondre à mon devoir.

Je serais donc de ceux qui ouvriront la porte pour le Héros de notre Destinée et malmener goules et divers monstres

Par milliers. J'espère vous revoir sur une terre libérée ou dans des cieux plus apaisés, Je vous embrasse de tout mon

coeur, belle de mon coeur et nos si chers enfants.

Therys

_(On dit que cette lettre fut retrouvée sur le champ de bataille, près du cadavre d'un soldat juste avant le retour dans le passé du Héros du Temps. On raconte que ce noble inconnu fut d'une bravoure exceptionnelle et ne renonça jamais au combat avant de recevoir le coup fatal. Le messager du billet noir militaire aurait dit, à la fin de sa mission de délivrance du sombre courrier, "ce qui avait été voulu comme une fête de joie des retrouvailles s'est mué en de sombres fêtes funèbres." Le prix, tribut et conséquences de la lutte pour la liberté, que le sang qui a été versé et les sacrifices qui ont été réalisés. Êtres anonymes tombés au paroxysme de la violence, de la barbarie et de la rébellion, perdus dans la tourmente des guerres et autres conflits)_


End file.
